villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hannibal Roy Bean
Hannibal Roy Bean is one of the main antagonists who first appeared in season three of Xiaolin Showdown. He is the reason for Chase Young turning to the Heylin side. Similar to Chase's obsession with Omi, one of the Xiaolin Warriors, Hannibal develops an obsession with another one of them: Raimundo Pedrosa. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography 1,500 years ago, after Wuya's defeat, Hannibal Bean fooled the Xiaolin Dragon, Chase Young, into turning over to the Heylin side by showing him a fake hologram of Master Monk Guan, saying that he will take his place. Believing this, Chase Young agreed. Hannibal then made Chase drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which transformed Chase into a dragon. During their reign together, however, Chase betrayed Hannibal and trapped him in the Yin-Yang world, where he resided there. Later in the episode, "Life and Times of Hannibal Bean", the Moby Morpher has been revealed. Kimiko Tohomiko and Wuya fight a showdown for it, using the world-jumping magic of the Ying Yo-Yo and Yang Yo-Yo, respectively, to dodge meteors and reach the Moby Morpher first. Kimiko wins, but Jack Spicer and the parrot he captured appear on the scene. The parrot steals the Moby Morpher and several other Shen Gong Wu, but to Jack’s surprise, it reveals itself to be the Ying-Ying Bird, capturing and teleporting him to the Ying-Yang World. The bird leads Jack to a large prison, where Good Jack suddenly pops up and tries to tell him not to get any closer. It is revealed that this is the part of Jack that was left behind in the Ying-Yang world as a distraction for the Chi Creature in "Finding Omi." After learning that the prison is the residence of Hannibal Roy Bean, the villain who turned Chase Young evil and was imprisoned in the Ying-Yang World, Jack is awestruck, as Bean is his evil hero. Evil Jack ignores the warnings of his good counterpart and proceeds to speak with Hannibal through the prison walls. Hannibal tries to get Jack to free him, promising his horde of Shen Gong Wu in return. Meanwhile, the monks have followed Jack by using the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo and navigating the Silver Manta Ray for an aerial search, as Dojo cannot fly in the Ying-Yang World. The realm’s magic causes their craft to crash, so the monks proceed on foot, leaving Clay behind to fix it. Good Jack finds them soon after and tells them that Bad Jack has gone to Hannibal Roy Bean. Dojo then explains that Hannibal may very well be the greatest evil force in existence, as he is the one who convinced Chase Young to turn to the Heylin Side 1500 years before, after which Chase double-crossed him, and trapped him in the Ying-Yang world. Raimundo questions how someone as small as Hannibal could be so powerful, but Omi quotes Master Fung by saying, "One's strength isn't determined by their size, but by the size of one's strength." But then Kimiko responds with, "That may be, but he is still just a bean," which makes Raimundo happy but Omi sad. Kimiko, Dojo and the other boys arrive at the same prison, finding Jack inside, who cries at being left behind by Hannibal. The monks free him (after taunting him a little), but on the way back, they are surprised to run into yet another Jack. Both Evil Jacks claim to be the real one. They expose the impostor by using the Ring of the Nine Dragons to reunite Good and Evil Jack. They realize that the Jack they freed was actually Hannibal Bean, disguised as Jack with the Moby Morpher. Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko all use their Wudai powers trying to stop Bean, but they are no match for Hannibal as he easily deflects the water, fire, and wind with his bare hands. Hannibal escapes, and they return to their world on the repaired Silver Manta Ray without further mishap. However, once they arrive back in the real world, Chase Young attacks Clay, revealing him to be Hannibal Bean in Clay's form (the real Clay was stuffed in the cargo hold). Hannibal rides off on the Ying-Ying Bird, planning to unleash a new type of evil on the world. In "Omi Town", Hannibal used the Moby Morpher to transform all of his of Jack-Bots into Omi look-alikes—Omi's sad to learn that he's still technically an orphan. Then, Master Fung appears and retrieves the Shen Gong Wu and runs off, but he did not get them all, for Wuya had gotten the other Shen Gong Wu and used the Shroud of Shadows to escape, and Jack also escaped, but noisily. Master Fung arrives and asks if the Shen Gong Wu are safe. Then, they figured out that the first Master Fung was actually Hannibal Bean, using the Moby Morpher. Hannibal tried to turn Raimundo to the dark side, but Raimundo tricked Hannibal into a Xiaolin showdown in order to get all of the stolen items and the treasure of the blind sword man right Hannibal seems to hold a bitterness toward Raimundo and declares revenge on him. Later Hannibal haunts Raimundo with his inner nightmare with the power of the "Shadows of Fear" combined with the "Sapphire Dragon" making Raimundo nightmare in a real physical form to hurt his friend every time Raimundo goes to sleep. But Hannibal loses when Raimundo conquers his fears, and again when he steals elemental power from an overcharged Omi. In the final episode, "Time After Time: Part 2", after Wuya's defeat, Chase Young claimed he would be foolish to join the Heylin side as he was about to become a Xiaolin Dragon. However, Hannibal Bean appeared and told Chase that his place will be taken by Master Monk Guan as he showed a fake hologram of him. He offered Chase the chance to join him by giving him Lao Mang Long soup. As he decided to give Chase time to think about it, Omi interfered by having Dojo distract Chase while he replaced the soup and stored it behind a wall. As Chase made up his mind, he went up to Hannibal and drank the soup in front of him, but spat it out as he revealed it to be pea soup. Believing that Hannibal took him as a fool, Chase puts him in the soup bowl and sends it flying. Omi, believing he succeeded, used the Sands of Time, only to be encountered by an evil version of Monk Guan who transformed into a scorpion like monster. Hannibal Bean appeared with Wuya and used the Kuzusu Atom to destroy the Sands of Time. He was about to shoot Omi and Dojo with it, until Chase Young appeared and escaped with the two. As they flee, Chase Young revealed to Omi that after Hannibal failed to turn him to the Heylin side, he decided to turn to Master Monk Guan and make him drink the Lao Mang Long soup. After gathering the rest of the Xiaolin monks, Omi showed them the Lao Mang Long soup that he hid long ago. As soon as they discover it, they were captured by the Heylin. In order to free them, Chase had to drink from the Lao Mang Long, which turned him into a lizard like monster. Chase then left the Xiaolin dragons and joined the Heylin side. Hannibal Bean thanked them for delivering Chase to him. In order to set things back to normal, they had to free the frozen past Omi. Raimundo was about to touch the Eye of Dashi, but then Hannibal Bean also touched it at the same time, thus declaring a Xiaolin showdown. Hannibal wagered the Moby Morpher, Serpents Tail, Moonstone Locust, Ju-Ju Flytrap while Raimundo wagered the Lasso Boa Boa, Orb of Tornami, Ants in the Pants, and the Cannon Blaster. The objective was to save the damsel in distress, which is none other than Dojo. During the climax of the showdown, Raimundo took a beating from Hannibal, along with Wuya, Chase, and the evil Monk Guan. As they make their way towards Dojo, Raimundo managed to defeat all of them with the Cannon Blaster, giving Omi the chance to rescue Dojo. As the Xiaolin Dragons celebrate their victory, Hannibal Bean stood in anger of his defeat along with the other villains. His fate after this was unknown. Powers and Abilities His possibly primary Shen Gong Wu is the Moby Morpher, using it to grow larger or gain extra limbs. Without it, he can be seen wearing a large evil looking suit of armor. He is shown to be incredibly strong and seemingly immortal considering he is even older than Chase Young and offered him eternal youth in return for his soul. Thoughout the third season Hannibal proved himself to be a most dangerous foe; often defeating and using the monks and villains alike to achive his goals. Sometimes, he uses the Moby Morpher to take the form of his enemies to confuse them. This helps him get away. Although also famous for his magic, strength, wits, and fighting experience, his most terrifying power was his manipulative skills. Pride, jealousy, loneliness, and urges, he would pry on any weak spot he can find and keep pounding until it becomes a festering wound filled with his infective whispers. This made him not only a powerful fighter, but a much more terrifying enemy. This is best seen in the episode "The Dream Stalker", in which he used the Shadow of Fear, Moby Morpher and Sapphire Dragon to create a monster of Raimundo's worst fears whenever he slept. Personality Hannibal is evidently traitorous and intelligent, so he hates Chase Young, on the grounds Chase locked him in the Ying-Yang World almost immediately after Hannibal had turned Chase evil. Unlike other villains who often want to be extravagant or seek glory all Hannibal wants is to spread evil for evils sake. His desire to rule the world is so he can obtain more power and that evil reigns supreme for all eternity though he seems to believe that he is the only suitable leader of evil. His methods are often rather simple and he is known to be rude to even his allies especially when annoyed or angered. Appearance When in his armor he appears to be a tall and frightening man covered head to toe in armor but when outside he has the overall appearance and size of a bean though with the Moby Morpher he is often human size or larger. Relationships Heylin *Chase Young: At first, Hannibal planned on ruling the world beside him. But ever since Chase Young betrayed him, a rivalry was created between the two. Whenever they encounter each other, the two of them always break into hand-to-hand combat. *Wuya: Although she works alongside Chase Young, she sometimes betrays him by working with Hannibal Bean. *Ying-Ying Bird: His most loyal minion. He helped him escape the YIn-Yang World and flies him to his destination. *Jack Spicer: He fools him into doing his dirty work for him. Xiaolin Dragons *Raimundo - At first he planned on turning him to the Heylin side. But as Raimundo accepted it, it was revealed that it was a plan to take the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman away from him. Outraged by this, Hannibal planned on having revenge on Raimundo by using the Shadow of Fear to exploit his fear, but was defeated by Raimundo in his dream. *Master Monk Guan - He didn't have plans for him at first. But after Omi traveled back in time to stop him from turning Chase Young evil, he turned over to Master Monk Guan and fool him into drinking the Lao Mang Long soup, turning him into a scorpion like monster. He then helped Hannibal rule the world, alongside with Wuya. Villainous Acts *Fooled Chase Young into turning towards the Heylin Side *Used the Moby Morpher to disguise as Jack to fool the Xiaolin Dragons into freeing him *Used the Moby Morpher to turn Jack's robots into Omi's relatives as a desperate attempt to break the Xiaolin Dragons *Fooled Raimundo into raiding the Shen Gong Wu vault *Used the Shadow of Fear to exploit Raimundo's fear and used the Sapphire Dragon to give it form *Fooled Omi into using the elemental Shen Gong Wu to emit a large amount of energy *Send his bird to spy on Kimiko to learn about the Heylin Comet *Fooled Master Monk Guan into turning towards the Heylin Side Trivia *This villain does not appear in the new series Xiaolin Chronicles, possibly due to the negative reception he received by fans. *He was voiced by Tom Kenny, who also played Raimundo in the show. Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Self-Aware Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Food Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Samurai Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Game Changer Category:Mongers Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Youkai Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists